ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Riftwalker
Riftwalker is an archetype of -Type and -Type monsters that debuted in the new YCM Format: 2099. Design The Main Deck "Riftwalker" monsters are based in creatures representing the internal struggle inside humans between their desire of creation and destruction with Fairy-Type and Fiend-Type monsters, respectively. All DARK Fiend-Type "Riftwalker" monsters are Level 3, while the LIGHT Fairy-Type ones are Level 4. All Level 3 "Riftwalker" monsters have effects that help to swarm the field quickly in order to advance and generate more field presence. Riftwalker - Umli is the main power play of the deck, as it is the card that Special Summons a Level 3 "Riftwalker" monster without making your hand smaller and assuring more plays for thenext turn in combination with Riftwalker - Hyra, that when sent to the Graveyard, it can banish itself to add a "Riftwalker" monster from the Deck to the hand. Riftwalker - Ataktos has an effect that can increase the Levels of all "Riftwalker" monsters you control by 1, to extend plays during either player's turn. Riftwalker - Denes, can bring back a "Riftwalker" monster from the Graveyard to regain advantage. All Level 4 "Riftwalker" monsters have anti-Xyz support effects that can disrupt the enemy's plays by detaching 1 Xyz Material from an Xyz Monster anywhere on the field (Riftwalker - Stara), or gaining advantage if the opponent controls an Xyz Monster and you do not (Riftwalker - Agnis). Riftwalker - Azalea can help setting the field for a Rank 4 monster or can help recover that lost card from the Graveyard. Riftwalker - Callidus, extends the Xyz plays by having an effect similar to Ataktos'. The DARK Xyz monsters have effects that disrupt the enemy during the Battle Phase, while the LIGHT Xyz monsters get benefit from their DARK counterparts. Etymology All monsters have Greek names, examples can be "Skouro" (σκούρο Dark)'' and "Skotadi" ''(σκοτάδι Darker). Playing Style A "Riftwalker" deck focuses on manipulating the original ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters on the field, mostly during the Battle Phase, to gain advantage and advancing further in the duel, while rendering the opponent's monsters useless for the remainder of the turn. Riftwalker - Mehanata and Riftwalker - Fotianata are the main Extra Deck monsters of the deck, as they both have effects that can dodge the opponent's threats during battle. The deck also focuses around Rank-Up using the Trap Card Riftwalker Jurgium. This allows the Xyz monsters to dodge effects that target most of the time. Additionally, a "Riftwalker" deck has a fair amount of search power. "Hyra" can extend the plays for the next turn, while "Denes" can help dumping a "Riftwalker" Spell/Trap Card, making Rank-Ups easier during the opponent's turn. Weaknesses Because the deck focuses too much on swarming the field to push the game, the deck is highly vulnerable to destruction effects. Additionally, the deck is heavily reliant on Normal Summoning, so negating the effect or summon of cards like "Umli", "Hyra" or "Denes" can render the player useless for an entire turn most of the time. Category:Archetype